What You See is what You Get
by NightRrain
Summary: Inuyasha & his friends have yet to complete the Shikon Jewel. Their shard & Naraku hunting is going quite well until a new enemy that Naraku has personally hired arises. This new enemy is non like the others. She's not even a male or a demon, but a simple human female. No one knows how she is so powerful or where she came from. And everyone is having a high suspicion of the woman.
1. Strange Arrow

It was Fun Day and Kagome had declared it so, with or without Inuyasha's Permission. Of course it was declared without Inuyasha's permission and everyone against him, he couldn't stand being in a hut full of traitors. So he hid up in a tree as usual, mumbling to himself angrily all the while sneaking peeks down at his laughing friends. And Kagome wasn't stupid for she saw him taking peeks down at them often, but it was his fault for his misery. He just didn't want to have fun. So this was the main reason why Kagome had declared a day of break time from hunting jewel shards, to get everyone regenerated again with confidence again. But Inuyasha was ignoring this time of peace. But Kagome could care less right now, too, because she was planning in having lots of fun and not be dragged into one of Inuyasha's foul moods. Ignoring his presence, Kagome passed out all the trays of foods that she and her mother had just cooked from this day's dawn. And not even paying the slightest attention, Kagome simply closed her eyes as she held one bento up above her head for it to get snatched away roughly with a small mumble saying, "Thank you..."

"Wow Kagome, this is more delicious than last time!" Shippo commented with a mouth full of fish.

Kagome laughed as she clapped her hands together and replied happily, "You think so? Then that means my cooking skills are improving!"

"Yes they are," Miroku also commented while waving a pair of chopsticks in the air, "if only my dear Sango can cook like you for our future children."

"What makes think we'll actually ever have future children?" Sango snorted at Miroku.

And Sango froze and squeaked as Miroku's hand caressed her bottom. But his hand didn't even last four seconds on her bottom when a slap landed in his cheek, removing his hand away instantly. Sighing in content, Miroku rubbed his cheek as he softly said to himself, "It's always worth it."

"Lecherous monk..." Sango hissed while picking up a piece of cucumber with her chopsticks and staring at Miroku cautiously out of the corner of her eye.

Kagome looked up at the tree and then patted the ground beside her, "Are you sure you won't feel much comfortable down here, Inuyasha?"

"No." Came her simple and grumpy response.

Kagome's mood always took a turn for the worse when Inuyasha had such an attitude. "Well," Kagome said a bit angrily, "I demand you come sit down here with us and spend some quality time with your friends."

Kagome heard Inuyasha scoff clearly and say, "I already spend 'quality' time with my 'friends' when battling demons!"

"But that's different, Inuyasha! Instead of spending time killing, why don't you spend time having fun?" Kagome replied hotly up the tree.

"Because I don't like having fun, especially with you!"

Kagome squeaked angrily while shaking fists in the air and then yelled while pointing her index finger down beside her, "You are going to have fun Inuyasha one way or another! I just didn't waste my time with Grandpa and Sota to figure out fun games only to find out you're not going to join! You are going to have fun, and you are going to like it Inuyasha! _Sit boy_!"

But Inuyasha didn't land where she had expected him too. She thought he was going to land beside her and instead he landed on her big yellow bag. Hearing cracks and crunching sounds out of her bag, she gasped. She immediately crawled over to Inuyasha and pushed him away from her bag. Opening her bag, her fears were confirmed. Her games that she and Grandpa and Sota had created were all broken, the ball she had brought was popped, and the dessert that she had yet to take out was all mushed and messy inside her bag. Closing her bag she sighed. The only that she managed to save was Kilala's cat treats which were secure and closed away from the messy and sticky dessert. All her clothes and items needed to be washed, her books cleaned or bought new again, her homework redone once more, and her bag washed!

"Way to go, Inuyasha!" Shippo yelled at Inuyasha angrily.

"What did I do?" Inuyasha defended himself as he stood, "She told me to sit! If she had never done it, this wouldn't happen!"

"It was your fault!" Shippo cried while jumping in the air ferociously, "If you would actually have some fun and not stayed in that tree, she wouldn't have forced you down! You're such a stick in the mud, Inuyasha."

"What did you say," Inuyasha growled as he held Shippo under his arm and began punching his head.

"Ow, Kagome, Kagome! Inuyasha is hitting me again!" Shippo wailed.

"Let him go, Inuyasha..." Kagome breathed out quietly.

Inuyasha stopped his punching at the sad tone Kagome held in her voice. Dropping Shippo to the ground, he walked over to her. "Kagome? Are you OK?"

Kagome sighed before she replied, "I'm alright. It just looks like were going to have to finish eating and be on our way searching for the jewel shards."

Inuyasha hung his head slightly, feeling awful for making Kagome sad. And he shouldn't be surprised either, as he thought to himself, because he had managed to make another woman in the past sad as well, sad and hateful. And in his thoughts, a familiar scent abused his sensitive nose. His ears twitched as he listened hard with a growl escaping his from his throat. Kagome, too, had turned to look at Inuyasha with a gasp and wide eyes. "I feel a jewel shard very close!" At this, Sango and Miroku stopped their eating and stood alert and prepared. Kilala had let out a hiss with hairs standing on the small of her back and then transformed. Now sensing the alertness, Shippo trembled with fear as he jumped into Miroku's shoulder for protection.

"Yeah, and this shard is carried by a person who reeks of Naraku!" Inuyasha said shielding his sword.

"Another reincarnation? Doesn't he ever get tired of duplicating himself?" Miroku spoke angrily.

"No," Inuyasha said looking at Miroku, "it's not another reincarnation of him. It smells like him, but it also carries its own scent. It smells like the forest, a lot."

"Then we have to be careful," Sango said, "if it smells like the forest then it means it spends its time in the forest. It probably knows the forest better than we do."

"Kagome, where are the jewel shards!"

"Right here, on my neck." Kagome replied to Inuyasha while showing him the small glass bottle with jewels inside, tied around her neck.

"Alright, then we know for sure it came for the jewel shards, what else?" Inuyasha said looking around the forest.

"Kagome, from what direction do you sense the jewel shard?" Miroku asked her.

"Um," Kagome said feeling, and then turn sideway and pointed, "from right there! And the shard is moving slow."

"So it has no worries coming toward us?" Sango asked.

Kagome nodded her head, "Yeah, it feels like the person is taking its time to walk."

"Well I don't have time," Inuyasha yelled. "I'll go after this damn idiot myself!"

And before Kagome could hold him back he had already picked her up in his back and bounded off into the forest. Sango and Miroku mounted Kilala and ran after Inuyasha. And for some strange reason, Kagome didn't feel safe or rather, she didn't feel that this person was safe. To get more details Kagome asked Inuyasha, "Is the person a demon, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha took a moment before he replied, "No, it's a human! And she's a female, too!"

A female? Kagome began to think why this female would even be involved with Naraku in the first place. Possibly a lover of his? No, Kagome threw the thought out knowing Naraku was not capable of love in any form. Then he manipulated her? But why manipulate a human female and send it out to fight with Inuyasha? It made no sense! The human female would get shredded in pieces in just seconds with Inuyasha's wind scar. Unless this human had something special to her. Or the jewel shard was embedded in her, giving her triple the strength and power. But even a human, the jewel shard would not give it enough power to match it to Inuyasha's. No, this human indeed had to have something very special of her own. And now the only thing left to wonder was what Naraku had promised her if she does not die? Kagome then felt it, something very powerful coming right at her, or them. And before she could warn Inuyasha a blast beside them had thrown Inuyasha of his feet and into the air. Kagome screamed frighten that they were going to hit the ground but thankfully, Inuyasha landed on his feet gracefully after one flip in the air. Inuyasha set Kagome down and drew his sword again.

"Alright Kagome, were is she hiding?" Inuyasha demanded. But Kagome had taken a long time to reply, so long in fact that Miroku and Sango had landed beside them. Impatient, Inuyasha yelled her name. "Kagome!"

"She's not here, Inuyasha." Kagome said staring off into the distance. "She is still very far, so far in fact she can't see us in at all! And yet..."

"And yet she managed to attack from such a distance." Sango finished for her.

"Hey look guys!" Shippo called for them as he stood beside where the blast had came from.

Everyone ran over to the spot to see; there was a small hole in the grass between a tree's roots and in the middle of that hole, an arrow. This arrow in particular was very different. The arrow was jet black, with only one strip of a white line running on it's body. Kneeling beside it, Kagome noticed that it was not actually black. If the arrow was held very close to the eye, the body's color was an actual very dark blue. Shippo went for the arrow and once his little hand wrapped around it, it threw Shippo back with just one quick and blue bolt of electricity. And the arrow remained in the ground in it's same position, now with small and blue electricity cracking around it.

"Shippo!" Kagome stood and ran for him. The bolt had thrown him a good distance away and he was charred. Picking him up, Shippo smiled at Kagome with very light blue strips of electricity cracking around him, just like the arrow.

"What the hell is this?" Inuyasha asked while kneeling beside the arrow as well.

"Don't touch it," Miroku warned, "maybe it's meant to purify a demon."

Inuyasha scoffed as he sheathed his sword, "If it didn't purify that little runt then it won't purify me!" But Inuyasha screamed as he was also thrown back with a bolt of electricity once his hand wrapped around it. It didn't purify him like he said, but it did leave him tingling and bit disoriented with popped up frizzy hair. Kagome giggled at Inuyasha and he desperately tried to calm his hair down with no affect.

"Then it does affect demons," Sango said and kneeled to pick it up. But she too was thrown back. And Miroku had thrown himself behind her just in time before she hit the ground like Shippo and Inuyasha had.

"And humans as well." Miroku stated.

"But what kind of arrow purifies a human as well?" Kagome asked mostly herself as she set Shippo down. And she decided to take her chances too. Kneeling beside the arrow, she grabbed a hold of it. And once she did, the arrow exploded with electricity in her hand and then went quiet, with no more power running in its body. Removing it from the ground it was nothing more than a simple and ordinary arrow with just different coloring. "Mhm." Kagome thought while standing.

"Amazing," Miroku said, "Kagome, you managed to purify the arrow. Then if the arrow meant to purify nothing, then why did it have such power?"

"I don't know," Kagome replied, "but I think you're wrong Miroku. When I touched the arrow, the power it released was peaceful and calm meaning it held some kind of purification, even toward humans. And yet when my own purification powers touched it, it exploded its power; eliminating it. So it means that no matter how purified its power felt, it still held some evil in it."

Shippo scratched his ear and said, "Even though that arrow was pure, it was evil? It makes no sense!"

"It's like the Shikon jewel if you think about it," Miroku said. "The Shikon itself is pure but when it falls into evil hands, it becomes evil."

"So that means that whoever has this pure power is using it for evil?" Inuyasha said to clarify it to himself.

"Perhaps," Miroku said.

"How easily you all get distracted. Have you forgotten that you are after someone with a jewel shard? Naraku was right when he said all of you can be a bunch of morons when it came to the simplest of things."

Everyone turned their head to a cloaked person who was standing in the previous way they were heading. The black cloak covered everything about the woman, only showing the outline from her nose down to her chin. And even covered with the cloak, she seemed very tall and absolutely evil. But when Kagome looked for the jewel shard on her, it was no where! Not even embedded in her body! Once more Inuyasha took out his sword and pointed it straight at her. "Kagome, where is the shard on her?"

"She doesn't have it!"

"What!" Inuyasha yelled. "But it was her who threw the arrow at us, right?"

The woman chuckled softly as she said, "What arrow?"

"Don't play stupid with me!" Inuyasha yelled at her, "Who else would throw that arrow at us?"

Again the woman laughed quietly as she slightly spread her arms aside just enough so the cloak didn't open. "Do you see a bow on me? Let alone a quiver?"

Inuyasha stuttered and growled because indeed she had no bow or quiver on her. "Tell us who the heck you are!" Inuyasha finally demanded.

The woman let her arms fall back by her sides and replied, "No one you should be concerned about. But I will tell you that Naraku has sent me after you. And he sent me after such pitiful beings! You're not even capable of creating a well fight that will entertain me! Such a pity, really, because from afar you seemed quite the challenge, Inuyasha."

"Why are you working with Naraku? What has he promised you!" Kagome asked before Inuyasha destroyed the woman.

The woman smirked as she raised on pale finger to her lips, "Shhhhh," and she spoke quietly, "he is listening. What deal I made between him and me is between me and him. And it would greatly disappoint him if I should ever even slip one word out of my mouth hinting what our deal is."

Inuyasha having enough, he couldn't stand her as he raised his sword and let his wind scar loose at her. Kagome tried to stop him because she thought she could get more information from the woman. But at last the wind scar reached the woman and in gulped her and the trees behind her. Once the damage was done, Kagome ran over to see if the woman had at least one glimpse of life in her. But she was stunned to find that in the spot of the woman where she had stood, now laid on the floor a small wooden doll. In the middle of the doll was a little paper, like those Miroku used to exorcise a demon or an evil spirit. And on the little paper was something written on it. It was a simple name of _Ni_ with what seemed to be the year someone was born in.

"A puppet," Miroku said leaning over Kagome's shoulder to look at the doll, "it seems Naraku has gained himself a very skilled puppeteer."


	2. You saved Us

"A puppeteer! Last time I knew he could create dolls of himself so why in the hell in the world does he want with another puppeteer!"

"And last time I knew Inuyasha, a conversation is with quiet voices and not shouting." Miroku said.

"But it's clear she has to be a really good puppeteer for Naraku to bargain with her. Inuyasha, did anything seem different about her doll compared to Naraku's dolls?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha sighed very agitated and said as if sounding defeated. "Yeah, her doll seemed just like a real person. I smelled blood and heard a heart beating within the doll. And Naraku's dolls doesn't have any of that. His dolls smell like wood and this woman's didn't."

Kagome then put a finger to her mouth and said, "Guys, did you just notice now that the woman didn't even try to get my jewel shards?"

All of them turned to face Kagome and then nodded slowly. "Yes actually, now that I think of it she mentioned nothing of stealing our jewel shards," Miroku said.

"Something's strange about her and I don't like it. I especially don't like that she is very good puppeteer with pure powers that she uses for evil." Inuyasha said calmly while leaning his back against the tree.

Everyone agreed with Inuyasha. And then Shippo spoke up, "She also hides under that black cloak! I wonder if it's because she's ugly!" It put everyone in a good mood as they laughed and then Miroku added, "Yes, deformed from birth!"

"Alright guys, enough! Let's eat!" Kagome said while finishing her laugh and grabbed for herself one fish that had been cooking over the fire for a while now.

Everyone one too grabbed a fish for themselves. And after they had all finished eating with a fight that had broken between Inuyasha and Shippo over a fish, they decided to call it a night. Kagome tucked herself under the cover of her sleeping bag and yawned. And while she yawned, Shippo ran across the small camp and snuggled into Kagome's sleeping bag beside her. Smiling, Kagome hugged him closer to her and fell asleep. But it seemed that only her eyes had barely closed when they shot wide open again to a woman's scream. Everyone shot up from their sleeping spots confused and groggily. Moaning a little, Kagome raised her head and with her sleepy eyes she saw the sky was dark blue; it was almost dawn. Bringing her eyes down, a common villager woman ran at them screaming like a wild animal. Blood was splattered on her kimono and arms. Seeing the blood was the first thing that had made Kagome come to a full wake.

"Help me," the woman cried as she ran closer, "please, come help me!"

The woman threw herself at Inuyasha and hugged his waist while crying. The woman's actions left Inuyasha feeling baffled and angry. Miroku came over to the woman and kneeled beside her while setting his hand on her shoulder to calm her down. "Calm down and please tell me, what is wrong?"

The woman peeked at Miroku and replied wailing, "A demon has attacked our village! I managed to hide my children and escape to find help! Please help me and my children!"

Miroku looked up to Inuyasha to see if he had to say anything. Inuyasha gave a firm nod and said down to Miroku, "It's a demon alright and it's causing so much killing I can even smell the blood from here. We better go." But when he gave one step, he noticed the woman went with him. Inuyasha screamed and said down to the woman, "Let me go or I won't help you!"

The woman screamed and clung harder to he leg, "No, please, please help me! You must!"

"Please my dear lady, you must let go of him or he won't be able to help you." Miroku said to the woman.

The woman wailed again and shook her head, "No, if I let him go he might not help me! I know he is Inuyasha and they say that he will not help if he doesn't want to! I will not let go of him until he saves my village!"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha turned and yelled at her for help.

Strapping the quiver to her back she said with a smile, "Now Inuyasha, don't hit her! Just carry her on your back like you do with me!"

"And who will carry you?" Inuyasha demanded from Kagome.

Kagome patted on sleepy-Shippo's head and replied, "He will! Now go before the demon destroys the whole village."

Inuyasha growled angrily and ripping the woman away from his leg; the woman yelped as she was thrown onto his back. Unsure, the woman grabbed onto Inuyasha's ears and gave a firm tug, "Now go, hurry!"

"Hey watch it, my ears are not for your commands!" Inuyasha told the woman.

But it seems the woman didn't even hear him because she gave another tug on his ears and repeated, "I said hurry! My children need me!"

With a loud and enraged grunt, Inuyasha set out to a fast speed with Miroku and Sango behind him. Kagome had to bend down and shake Shippo awake as he had fallen over asleep. Once half awake, Shippo missed many times on his transformation. He managed to turn into an acorn, giant leaf, a snake, a rabbit, and finally a stone statue but never a ride-able transformation. "Please Shippo, transform! If you transform I promise to bring you back even more ninja food next time, more than Inuyasha in fact!" Her encouraging words had an effect on Shippo and he finally transformed into the big pink balloon. Praising Shippo more, she climbed on him and set off into the air.

The village was a disaster once Kagome had arrived. Inuyasha was already fighting the demon in the village with the help of Miroku and Sango. The demon was absolutely horrifying and big; three times the size of Inuyasha. It seemed as if this demon was a mutation, between the cross of a lizard and a turtle. And every time Inuyasha struck the demon with his wind scar, it would use the turtle shell to deflect the wind scar. And Kagome figured out why the demon would use its shell to protect itself. In the middle of its shell were two jewel shards embedded in it. Beckoning Shippo to move in closer to the village, she yelled down at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, the demon has two jewel shards in its shell!"

"Thanks for the heads up Kagome! It's using the shards to put up a barrier every time I strike it!" Inuyasha yelled back.

Kagome thought that maybe she could break the barrier with her arrow or at least break the shell. She told Shippo to stay still and aimed her arrow at the shell. The arrow did break through the barrier but not the shell. And just as quickly as the barrier broke it was replaced with new barrier instantly. Screaming in anger, the demon turned up at Kagome and jumped at her. Kagome screamed in utter terror and surprise as the demon practically flew in the air right towards her. Shippo who had been snoring softly was awoken by Kagome's screaming and had managed to move in time before the demon shredded him and Kagome into pieces. But it threw Shippo off balance and made him transform back into himself. Hugging Shippo tightly against her chest, she fell back to the ground screaming: "_Inuyasha_!"

"Kagome!"

Kagome saw Inuyasha jump in the air to catch her, but the retched demon had grabbed Inuyasha on his way down to the ground with a laugh. Both the demon and Inuyasha plummeted into the ground and quickly getting up, the demon raised his tail up and smacked it down upon Kilala. Kilala immediately transformed back as well unconscious. Screaming, Kagome now fell into the trees and from the trees into the branches. Kagome thought her life would be over in such a young age but just before she hit the ground, she was jerked to a halt. Swinging in the air, Kagome felt light headed as she noticed she was still very high above the ground. So it meant that what ever was holding her and if it let go of her, she would surely die upon impact or at least be seriously injured. Turning her head over her shoulder, she gasped. The woman who was had been the same doll before wrapped in the black cloak held her by her arm. Now Kagome thought; was she a doll or the real person? Not sure, she went with a real person because the woman now did carry a slick black bow strapped around her shoulder with a quiver full of those blue or black arrows. And in the outline of her mouth, the woman smiled.

"I'll save you Kagome, yes I will. For only in return of those shards around your neck."

Kagome grimaced at the woman above her and replied meekly, "How can I trust you? You're working for Naraku and Naraku is not a person to be trusted!"

The woman still kept her smile on, "Ah, but I am not Naraku. I am me, a different person than him. So what do you say, deal?"

Not even thinking it over for a second, Kagome spat at the woman, "I'd rather be killed than hand you over these shards!"

"It'll be my pleasure, Kagome." The woman's smile turned into something wicked. And giving one hard tug upwards to Kagome, she ripped the jewel shards away from Kagome's neck and released her.

Determined not to die, she reached up just before she began fall and grabbed a hold on the woman's cloak. And Kagome saw the surprise on the woman's face as her mouth went from a smile to a flat line as she was dragged off the branch. And the three of them fell with Shippo screaming the loudest. Branch after branch they rebounded from and finally just before they hit the ground, the cloaked woman grabbed onto the last branch. This made Kagome and Shippo fall with less impact. But Kagome's hold on the cloak ripped away and it didn't even remove the cloak from the woman's body one inch. Kagome made sure to land on her back so she wouldn't squish Shippo and rolled a couple of times in the wet grass. Sitting up, Shippo was shaking terribly in her arms.

"It's okay Shippo, were alive!" Kagome said to him and patted his head, comforting him.

"It's not that, the demon is coming at us!" Shippo shrieked and hid his face into her chest.

And sure enough Kagome started to feel the ground shaking beneath her. Gasping, she stood up and prepared her arrow. Once the demon came into view, Kagome released her arrow. Laughing, the demon raised one spiny arm and broke the arrow before it touched his body. Much closer now, Kagome shot another arrow at him and just like before, the demon swatted at the arrow. Now collecting air in her lungs to scream for Inuyasha, all of her air suddenly became trapped in her lungs.

Before her the cloaked woman stood in front of her. Legs slightly outward, the woman removed her bow from her shoulder. With her other arm she reached behind her and grabbed one of her splendid black-bluish arrows and positioned it on the bow. Gracefully, she pulled her arm back along with the bow's string. Kagome was shocked by how gracefully the woman pulled back the string, as if it was almost part of her own body. And not even taking one second to focus where she wanted to aimed she simply released her arrow. Once the arrow was released, it shone a brilliant blue as it flew to its target. The demon felt no harm what so ever aimed him and once more laughing, he raised his arm to swat at the arrow.

But reality is a cold truth. The arrow was much faster than his swat and embedded itself in the middle of his green chest. But it wasn't over; the arrow held so much power in it's flight that it still continued its route with the demon on its tip. It was finally over when the demon's back hit a tree and the arrow exploded with blue light. Kagome had to shield her eyes from the bright light and once she unshielded them, the arrow protruded from the tree's body with blue electricity dancing around it and below, the two shards that the demon had in its shell. The demon laid no where in sight. Finally the trapped air in Kagome's lungs was released in a loud sigh. And seeing the demon no where in sight she guessed that the woman had purified it.

"You saved us..." Kagome said softly.

"No," came the hard and cold word from the woman. The woman walked over to the tree and removed the arrow and placed it back into her quiver. Reaching down she picked up the two jewel shards and said to Kagome without looking at her, "I saved these, not you." And she turned, with her cloak billowing behind her.

"Wait, why aren't you killing one of us?" Kagome asked the retreating woman.

"It's not time yet," the woman replied still walking; soon disappearing into the distance.


End file.
